


Not Our Usual Routine

by Megane



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cheap Hotels, Exhaustion, Financial Issues, Flirting, Gonna Go Bounty Hunting, Lack of Supplies, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Meager Accommodations, Mornings, Running on Empty, Someone Clean That Coffee Pot, The Boys Without Hair Products, making do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: The boys wake up and realise they don't have anything left— well, aside from each other and a little bit of gil to pay for an inn.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rueruerue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rueruerue/gifts).



> Companion fic to Rue's [Ignoct drawings.](https://twitter.com/ruebirds/status/780524492346884096) Rue's kinda neat; you should totally check her out.
> 
> Also, you can't stop me now; I'm on a FF15 roll.

They ran out of _everything_.

Now, this wasn't a fact that was immediately obvious to any of them. They pulled up into a poorly lit town and failed to notice that the Regalia was toeing the line on _E_. They trudged into the _unnaturally_ bright inn and could barely process that they were all pooling together what little gil they had left. They barely cared that they had been booked a small room with a single bed. Their restricting pieces of clothing came off with tired and uncoordinated tugs as the door clicked closed behind them. They piled up on the bed in an unfortunate configuration of limbs and passed out asleep.

When they woke up and headed back to their car to prepare for the day, it was only then that they realised they were on their last leg. At least for the time being. Without their usual arrangement of supplies, they couldn't go about their usual routine. Whoever worked with the inn was kind enough to give them extra soap and towels, so at least they didn't go without hygiene. They took turns with the shower; those who waited talked about their dreams or how much of a blur yesterday was.

Noctis reached up and twirled a dark strand of hair around his finger before tugging it down in front of his eyes. His hair was getting a little long, but it was nothing past what he was already used to. He let his hand fall down into his lap, and Ignis stood up from the bed, collecting his implements before entering into the bathroom. Freshly cleaned, Gladio didn't look much different when his hair wasn't slicked back. The shorter hairs of his usual coif sagged forward over his forehead, just barely touching over his thick eyebrows. His hair looked a little disheveled, but the moisture of the shower kept the locks more or less in place.

Without his hair slicked back, Prompto's hair primarily covered his right eye, causing him to flick his head every now and again to get the strands out. He seemed unfazed for the most part, only having to reach up and move aside his hair when it almost blinded him.

        “We should go find a bounty or something,” Prompto said, looking to the others.

        “Yeah, and get something to eat while we're at it.” Gladio stood up and pat Noctis' leg with the back of his hand. “C'mon, buddy.”

        “Yeah, yeah.” Noctis rocked himself forward onto his feet. He grabbed his boots and put them on lazily. He woulda walked around barefoot, but he didn't exactly trust this place just yet.

        Gladio knocked on the bathroom door as Noctis got ready. “Iggy!” he shouted. “We're headin' out, but we'll be waiting for you in the front!”

        “Meet you there!” Ignis shouted on the other side of the door.

With that, the three exited out of the room. Noctis wasn't really too worried about the interior of the inn – not that it looked bad, by the way – but he followed the scent of coffee. It made his stomach churn unpleasantly, but dammit it was food. He felt like he hadn't eaten in a long time, but it had been about what? Six hours?

He was a growing boy.

They found the small kitchen with a plate of almost-fresh bread set next to the coffee maker. There was a crusty ring of coffee around the top of the coffeemaker, but the liquid itself looked fine. Prompto opted for water and a croissant and leaned against the counter. Noctis stared at the two things before turning his head and seeing two vending machines on the other side of the kitchen. The prices felt a bit high, knowing they were fucking broke, but he stared at the wrapped candy bars anyway and wished longingly for them. He briefly wondered if his powers would be of any use here. He almost immediately scraped the idea. Nah, he didn't want to get them in trouble because he felt like roughing up a couple of machines.

Maybe some other time when they were feeling more adventurous.

He crossed his arms as he coveted the glass protected treats and continued to weigh the moral justification of robbing a vending machine. The others greeted Ignis behind him, and Noctis turned around, seeing his advisor standing in front of the coffee machine. The shifting muscles of his back were evident through his leopard print shirt. Noctis unfolded his arms and approached the other male.

        “Mornin',” he greeted brightly, reaching up to tap Ignis on the back.

        “Good morning.” Ignis turned around, and Noctis blinked in shock.

Ignis' hair was longer than he thought it was– at least in the front. Well… considering the spikes of his hair, Noctis supposed it made sense. But still. _Seeing_ the long brown strands draping the front of Ignis' face was… different. Not bad at all. It cut Ignis in a different light. He looked handsome in a 'young devil' kind of way. He could see the black of Ignis' glasses just between the splits in his hair.

        “You need a haircut.”

        “Yes, I suppose I do,” Ignis said. He reached his right hand up and brushed his hair to the side.

He looked hopeless. Noctis laughed; it was relaxing to see Ignis like this. Their journey had blurred the line between friendship and duty, and he was glad to see different sides of everyone, especially Ignis. Noctis reached a hand up and ran his fingers through Ignis' hair. It still had that delightfully soft texture. Maybe he was just blessed with that.

        “I dunno though; it kinda suits you.” Noctis grinned and canted his head to the left side.

        “I can hardly see a thing.”

        “Maybe you should double up on glasses.” Noctis made a glasses shape with his hands and put them up in front of Ignis' face. “Then you'll have super vision.”

        “Or he'll _really_ mess up his eyesight,” said Prompto, swinging a foot against the counter.

        Noctis shrugged, opening out his hands. “I say we try it anyway.”

        “I suggest not.” Ignis reached up a hand, placing it in one of Noctis' and pushing it down. “But thank you anyway.”

Their eyes met as Ignis took a sip of coffee. Noctis gave a nod and a squeeze of Ignis' hand.

        “Sure thing.”


End file.
